


Welcome To The Show

by DarkNightmares13



Series: My Chemical Romance One Shots [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Community: bandom_meme, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNightmares13/pseuds/DarkNightmares13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard just wants to watch his wife have sex with other men, is that so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Show

**Author's Note:**

> *Round 48-Kink Round  
> *Prompt-Voyeurism  
> *Pairing-Lindsey/Zacky/Alex/Kyle/Gerard  
> *Gerard's POV

I watch her closely, her black heels click against the cement. She's wearing my favorite outfit tonight, I wonder if it's for my benefit or theirs. A cute little red dress that cuts low and stops just above her knees. Hidden underneath is a lacy bra and pantie set. She turns around and breaks me out of my trance, once she sees everything is fine age starts walking again. Always a few steps behind her, can't be seen, hide in the shadows like a ghost.

This isn't the first time, she's been with other men before but each time I find myself watching. Always watching, it's almost like a game now. How long can I stand and watch before I explode. It's always just one guy each time but tonight, tonight's special. Tonight is our anniversary and I know she has three men lined up for her.

My sweet Lindsay, how I love you so. I get one more glance at her before she enters the large abandoned building. My entrance is in the backdoor, must sneak inside so I don't disrupt them. It's always the same place, at least she's consistent on location. The room isn't that large and it's dimly lit.

A queen size bed is set up in the middle of the room. Some toys and costumes lie in a box next to the bed. I wonder if any will be used, the thought made my cock twitch. Lynz was perfection in this moment, she was already lying on the bed. There was a soft chair placed just in the shadows for me.

Just as I sat down the three men appeared, all already naked and achingly hard. I got comfortable in my front row seat to tonight's event, ready to watch my wife with them. She kneeled on the bed and gave them her biggest and sexiest smile.

"Names?"

"Zacky." Zacky had short spiky black hair, tattoos all over his body. There was muscle built, he looked strong and forceful. His bottom lip was pierced on both sides, gauges in his ears and he had his septum pierced. Zacky reminded me of Frank almost, some of the same features.

"Alex." Now Alex looked more gentler. He had black rimmed glasses, brown hair styled in a faux hawk and two tattoos. The Zelda Tri-Force on his left arm and the Star Wars Rebel Alliance symbol on his right arm.

"Kyle." Kyle had the most innocent looking eyes. They were sad like a puppy dog. His hair brown and curly, out of the three he was the most scrawny.

Lynz got off the bed and on her knees in front of them. Without another word she got to work, starting with Alex. Her sweet mouth wrapped around the head, tongue running over his slit. She made use of her hands too, as she sucked on one she jerked off the other two. I just watched this happen, not saying a word.

My cock was now starting to hurt, looking for some form of friction. As quietly as I could I unzipped my jeans but didn't bother pulling them down. Instead I just freed myself from it's confinement, I refused to touch myself, not yet. Before I left, a cockring was placed on me and I could already feel the strain.

My eyes never left the scene in front of me, did she know just how much I loved to watch her? Kyle was standing behind her, ravishing her neck with kisses as he slipped off the little red dress. Her body was like a goddess, absolutely divine. They laid her on the bed and removed her bra and panties.

Zacky thrusted in her tight pussy without warning. Lynz screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Alex was biting her tender nipples, while squeezing her breasts roughly. I saw Kyle whisper in Zacky's ear and he nodded. He pulled out of her, gripping her hips tight which would leave bruises for me to see the next day.

Lynz was flipped, Kyle underneath her, she slowly lowered herself onto him. Alex, kneeling behind them, stroked himself a few times. When he was ready he shoved himself into her tight perfect ass.

"Fuck, she's so tight." I chuckled at the outburst. Zacky was watching the scene in front of him, slowly jerking himself.

"Open up sweetheart." Lynz gladly open her swollen red lips and took Zacky fully into her mouth. She has no gag reflex, which I've learned a long time ago. Zacky grabbed a fistful of her hair and fucked her mouth. Watching my wife get fucked like this was getting me harder.

I could see the precum leaking out, now was the perfect time. I slid my tongue across my palm and held my cock tight. A moan tried to escape but I had to remain unseen, I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Lynz was moaning, surely sending the vibrations to Zacky's cock making him shudder.

Just watching them use her, every hole being filled. God I was close, so fucking close but I can't cum, not yet.

"Ugh God!" Zacky screamed out as he came down Lynz's throat and she greedily swallowed every drop. He slumped to the floor as the other two finished. The next to finish was Kyle, he slammed his hips up and down hard. He pulled out and jerked himself, he came with a long moan. Kyle's cum splattered Lynz's stomach.

He wiped it away with his fingers and shoved it into her mouth. Then he joined Zacky on the floor, exhausted. Alex, being the only one left took control of her. He held her head down on the mattress and mercilessly slammed into her.

"Fuck I'm gonna....oh God..." Alex quickly pulled out, removed his condom and shoved his cock into her mouth just as he came hard down her throat. "Swallow every bit." Lynz didn't need to be told, she was happy to do it. They all just laid or sat there, out of breath and exhausted. After a few minutes to calm down the three men got dressed and left.

I watched her still lying on the bed, the pressure was so intense after building I needed my own release. Sensing my presence, Lynz got off the bed and crawled to me. She kneeled by me and gave me that cute little smirk.

"Did you enjoy the show baby?"

"Oh God yes."

"Are you ready to cum for me?"

"I've been ready sugar, you ready to use that pretty little mouth of yours again."

"I love when you watch Gee, it makes you so hard. Just for me." She slowly started to jerk me off, sliding off the cockring. That release itself was amazing. Lynz ran her tongue up my shaft and kissed the head of my cock.

"Just fucking suck it already." Lynz went down as far as she could, I know I was hitting the back of her throat. My hand grabbed her hair and she let me use her mouth as I wanted. It didn't take long after the buildup and I was cumming. It was the most intense orgasm I've ever had.

Lynz pulled away and some of it landed on her face, marking her as mine and mine alone. No matter how many guys come here. Lynz is mine and I am hers. I already couldn't wait for my next show to watch.


End file.
